Behind of you
by Morgianax
Summary: Obligadas a cambiar su estilo de vida luego de la prematura muerte de sus padres, Hinata junto con su hermana, recurren a su familiar más cercano "su tío Hizashi". Hinata esperanzada con encontrar la paz en su nueva casa, ignora todos los giros incontrolables que la vida le presentara. Inspirada en kaichou wa Maid-sama. UA
1. Chapter 1

**¡Bienvenidos sean todos a mi historia! Es la primera de las (espero muchas) que pienso escribir y publicar, como lectora profesional (?) he decidido probar suerte como escritora en forma de contribuir con esta página que tantas alegrías de ha dado. Desde ya gracias por leerme.**

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo deseo tomar sus personajes prestados para el entretenimiento, así como la historia de Kaichou wa maid-sama es propiedad de Hiro fujiwara, esta no es una adaptación de la historia, solo me he inspirado en ella. **

**Esta historia va dedicada a todos los escritores de SasuHina! Muchas gracias a todos, los amo :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

-Te lo digo, no ha sido nada- dijo Kiba por enésima vez

-En serio kiba-kun, muchas gracias por llevarme a casa ayer, de no ser por ti jamás habría llegado a tiempo- Hinata, mirando hacia el suelo con una expresión un tanto preocupada, siguió esperando a su mejor amigo mientras éste sacaba sus libros de su casillero.

-Lo entiendo Miss "te debo la vida Kiba-kun", pero no necesitas agradecerme todo el tiempo, haría todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte, siempre- respondió mientras la miraba serio y cerraba el casillero.- Ahora vamos andando, que ya empezara la clase- lo dijo cambiando rápidamente a una expresión un tanto divertida y empezó a caminar seguido por una tímida Hinata que en sus adentros seguía agradeciendo.

¿Que no necesitaba agradecerle?- pensaba Hinata mientras avanzaba por el largo pasillo- A veces envidiaba la tranquilidad con que su mejor amigo tomaba las cosas.

Ayer había ido a la casa de kiba a terminar un trabajo para la clase de literatura, no era tan difícil, solo un simple resumen sobre un libro que debían de leer.

.

.

_Blash back_

_Lo había esperado a que termine con sus prácticas de futbol, el castaño era una persona muy activa así que no es de sorprenderse que este en un club de deportes, siempre era muy hablador pero a la vez muy amable, su primer día en el instituto Kiba fue el primero en hablarle y desde el principio le transmitió confianza, se hicieron amigos rápidamente y desde entonces le confiaba todo, era su mejor amigo y no se imaginaba que sería de ella sin él._

_Una vez terminada la práctica no tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de Kiba, ya que este tenía una motocicleta, pero su rapidez se terminó al llegar. Nunca espero que un trabajo les llevara tanto tiempo y sin darse cuenta, eran las 7:00 pm y el cielo ya se encontraba oscuro._

_La alegría de haber terminado la tarea no le duro mucho, desesperada guardo sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo, bajo la mirada asustada de su compañero, que no necesito preguntar la razón de su prisa una vez que vio el reloj._

_-Tranquila Hinata, puedes decirle a tu tío que no caminaras hasta casa sola, yo te llevo – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa de costado mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía una mano para que pueda levantarse._

_Poco a poco Hinata fue recuperando la calma y gracias al aventón que le ofreció su amigo fue capaz de llegar a casa sin que su tío mande a alguien a buscarla, sin que lo mande a…él._

_Fin blash back_

_._

_._

Al llegar a la clase vio que ya todos sus compañeros se encontraban esperando al profesor, un poco cohibida, siguió a Kiba hasta sus asientos, se sentaban siempre juntos después de todo. Justo cuando se sentaron apareció el profesor Asuma, encantado de empezar su clase de Historia, genial para dormirse pensaron algunos, genial para perderme en mis pensamientos pensó Hinata a la vez que dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana que daba al patio del instituto.

Tan pronto el profesor empezó a hablar Hinata no pudo evitar pensar en cómo cambio todo, el término de su vieja vida y el inicio de la nueva.

.

_Con sus 15 años Hinata Hyuga, una chica de azules cabellos y ojos color plata, podía pensar que lo tenía todo. Sus padres se amaban y llevaban un estilo de vida bastante cómodo (para no decir que eran ricos) una comodidad que se habían ganado a base de esfuerzo y que hoy disfrutaba toda la familia, eran tan solo cuatro miembros, sus padres, su hermanita pequeña y ella._

_Vivian en Inglaterra, aunque eran de origen japonés, se habían mudado por negocios de su padre un año después del nacimiento de su hermana, tenían una casa parecida a una mansión con un jardín lleno de árboles y flores que Hinata y su madre habían plantado, ambas adoraban las plantas y mantener ese jardín era más un pasatiempo que una obligación. Su pequeña hermana tenía el pelo castaño y aunque no era muy parecida a ella compartía sus ojos color plata, se llamaba Hanabi y tenía diez años, aunque ésta no era muy amante de las flores y los jardines, disfrutaba observarlas mientras regaban las plantas, las acomodaban de un lugar a otro o plantaban nuevas._

_Su padre era un empresario muy estricto, no aceptaba menos que la excelencia por parte de ella, pero la peliazul sabía que era de esa forma porque quería que de lo mejor de sí misma, sabía que él amaba a su familia más que nada en el mundo y ella sentía lo mismo._

_Los amaba y es por eso que su mundo se cayó a pedazos el día del accidente, el día que perdió a sus padres._

_Todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus padres iban camino a una reunión de negocios, habían ido a cientas de esas reuniones y siempre volvían sin ningún rasguño, pero esta vez ya no iban a volver. Ko, el asistente de su padre, fue el encargado de darle la noticia, desesperada pensó que eso no podía estar pasando ¿qué harían su hermana y ella? _

_Estaba tan destrozada que no presto mucha atención al resto de las cosas que le decía Ko, solo entendió que debían irse a vivir con su tío Hizashi, el hermano gemelo de su papa, un tio al que apenas recordaba, que vivía en Japón, que era el familiar más cercano que tenían y que con gusto las recibiría, así que hecha un mar de lágrimas se dirigió hacia Hanabi que aún no se recuperaba del choque emocional._

_-Hanabi, lo siento, pero debemos irnos- dijo mientras la abrazaba y reunía fuerzas para continuar hablando- mamá… mamá y papá no regresaran y yo no puedo cuidar de nosotras sola, el tío Hizashi…estoy segura de que él nos cuidara- con una triste sonrisa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas intento calmar a su hermanita y sin recordar más detalles se vio sentada en un avión camino a Japón._

_Al llegar al aeropuerto de Japón se sintió descolocada, todo era diferente y sentía que cada vez extrañaba más su hogar pero eso cambio en cuanto vio a su tío esperando por ellas, lo reconoció aun cuando estaba rodeado de cientos de personas, físicamente era igual a su padre aunque se veía como un hombre mucho más relajado y tranquilo, él también las reconoció enseguida, después de todo los ojos color plata eran una característica de la familia Hyuga._

_-Hinata! Hanabi!- corrió hacia ellas y las abrazo tan pronto llego a donde se encontraban. _

_Hinata nunca espero que alguien las recibiría con tanto cariño, ella no recordaba mucho sobre su tio Hizashi ya que lo conoció cuando apenas era una niña y luego no lo había vuelto a ver pero aparentemente el si las conocía muy bien ,cerró los ojos y dejo que las lágrimas hagan acto de presencia nuevamente, por un momento se sintió agradecida de tener a algún familiar que les brinde apoyo en esta situación tan horrible, por un momento sintió esperanzas mientras su tío la abrazaba, pero fue solo por un momento. Al abrir los ojos Hinata vio que alguien más estaba detrás de su tío, un joven alto de largos cabellos color marrón, se veía como si fuera unos pocos años mayor que ella y por el color de sus ojos dedujo que era su familiar, pero fue solo por el color, ya que su mirada expresaba…odio?_

_Poco a poco su tío las fue soltando y mientras, ella seguía observando al joven que se hallaba detrás, nunca antes nadie la había mirado de esa forma, sintió miedo y lo reflejo en su rostro, causando una sonrisa un tanto perversa en el joven._

_-Soy Hizashi, el hermano de su padre- dijo su tío al ver la mirada de Hinata, ya que pensó que su susto se debía al repentino abrazo.-Y él es mi hijo, Neji. De verdad siento tanto lo que paso, pero quiero que sepan que las apoyaremos en todo lo que necesiten- Hinata confiaba en las palabras de su tío pero algo le decía que su primo no pensaba igual y con el tiempo comprobará que no se equivocaba._

_._

El sonido de un timbre y el escándalo de sus compañeros la hicieron despertar de su mundo.

-Quiero que lean las páginas 50 a la 82 para la siguiente clase y no se olviden de que tendremos un examen dentro de dos semanas- dijo el profesor mientras salía y sus compañeros lo seguían entusiasmados porque empezaba el receso.

Lo había vuelto a hacer, no era la primera vez que pensaba en lo mismo, había pasado casi un año y todavía… todavía esos recuerdos seguían invadiendo su mente sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

-Oi Hinata, nos vamos o qué? – Le pregunto Kiba desde la puerta del salón. Juntó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo sin preocuparse de cerrar su mochila y casi corriendo se dirigió hacia su mejor amigo hasta que vio a alguien entrometerse en su camino, lamentablemente no era muy buena evitando accidentes así que termino chocando con esa persona y en consecuencia todas sus cosas cayeron al suelo.

- Tsk, evita correr en los salones y pasillos - De todas las personas a quienes podía atropellar había atropellado al presidente del consejo de estudiantes, Sasuke Uchiha, alto y de espalda ancha, de cabellos color azabache y ojos negros como el carbón, era el joven más popular de todo el instituto y también el menos agradable, tal vez incluso podía agregar que hasta daba un poco de miedo.- Y junta todas tus cosas antes de salir- agregó con una mirada tan fría que Hinata sintió que se había paralizado.

- Lo..lo siento Uchiha-san, no volverá a pasar- dijo la Hyuga mirando al suelo y con las mejillas teñidas de un suave color rosa por la vergüenza, ahora podía decir con seguridad que le daba miedo. El joven solo la observo un tanto enojado.

_-"Joder, justo cuando tengo tanto trabajo en el consejo tengo que perder tiempo en estas cosas"-_ y sin agregar nada más salió del salón.

- Ya Hina- el castaño, quien fue testigo de la escena, caminaba a paso lento hacia su amiga. - no te preocupes ya sabes que Sasuke se la pasa regañando a todo el mundo- dijo con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que su amiga todavía estaba preocupada por lo que pasó y antes de que ésta pueda reaccionar se agachó para juntar todas las cosas, guardarlas en la mochila y luego llevársela a los hombros – Vamos.-

- Hai, gracias Kiba-kun- respondió mientras en sus labios se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y juntos se dirigían al patio.

"_Sasuke Uchiha"-_ pensó a la vez que avanzaba, todavía avergonzada, había hecho el ridículo ante una persona tan importante, en verdad debía hacer algo con su torpeza, no quería ganarse más problemas.

Y así fue como el resto de la semana continuo tranquilamente, no sería hasta el viernes que Sasuke Uchiha se dirigiría hacia un lugar que desataría un cambio brusco en su vida y en la de Hinata.

Era un viernes por la tarde, el tan popular Sasuke Uchiha "heredero de la fortuna de las empresas Uchiha/presidente del consejo de estudiantes/el más codiciado por todas/me importa una mierda lo último" estaba buscando un lugar tranquilo en el cual pueda descansar de todas esas fans que lo perseguían día y noche para tener una cita con él.

Se había alejado bastante de Konoha ya, era eso lo que necesitaba, un lugar alejado. En las afueras de la ciudad visualizo un maid café al que entró, sintiendo algo de curiosidad por el lugar descubrió que no era muy espacioso, pero cabían unas 8 mesas, todas perfectamente alineadas, hechas de madera y cubiertas con manteles de diferentes colores, todos en tonos pasteles, aparte contaban con una pequeña terraza en la que entraban 3 mesas más.

Decidió permanecer en la planta baja y se sentó en una mesa que estaba al lado de una de las ventanas, éstas estaban rodeadas de blancas cortinas, lo que permitía que una gran cantidad de luz entre al local.

Sin mucho interés tomó un menú que se encontraba ya sobre la mesa y empezó a hojearlo.

-" Tsk, demasiados dulces, pero creo que necesito un café o me dormiré aquí mismo"- pensó, ser el presidente realmente era exhaustivo después de todo, tenía demasiado trabajo y en el consejo había muy pocas personas que hacían su trabajo como debían.

Justo cuando dejó de mirar el menú vio unos largos cabellos azules moverse enfrente de él y giró la cabeza con curiosidad hacia la persona que los poseía.

-Interesante- dijo un tanto sorprendido más para sí mismo que para alguien más.

Hinata, quien con un lindo traje de maid había terminado de tomar un pedido, no se imaginaba que sus días tranquilos se habían terminado.

.

.

.

.

.

**Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por cualquier error ortográfico que pueda haber TnT soy una principiante a la hora de escribir, así que estaría de verdad muy agradecida si deciden ayudarme con sus comentarios :3**

**Sé que el capítulo es un poco corto, pero va siendo recién la introducción.**

**Gracias por leer hasta el final y espero que me sigan en este proyecto! Un abrazo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una camisa de mangas cortas con volados, un pequeño delantal blanco con más volados, una falda negra bastante corta unos ocho dedos por encima de la rodilla y un par de medias negras largas que contorneaban unas bien formadas piernas blancas. Eso era lo que Sasuke podía observar desde su asiento, pero no fue tan peculiar vestimenta lo que llamó su atención, sino quién la portaba.

Todo ese atuendo solo hacía resaltar el azul de sus cabellos, lo claro de sus ojos color plata y tenía que admitir que esa falda le daba una vista envidiable de sus contorneadas piernas.

_-¿En serio?-_ pensó. La conocía, esa chica asistía a su instituto, es más era su compañera de clase la recordaba pues ella había chocado con él hace unos días.

-_Hyuga…_- Frunció el ceño y forzando su memoria intento recordar más detalles sobre ella y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no la conocía mucho. Se había mudado a su instituto hace un año, en todo ese tiempo solo había podido observar que era muy callada, aplicada en sus estudios, pues cada vez que los profesores le preguntaban algo respondía con una suave voz y aunque ésta apenas se escuchaba, nunca había dicho mal alguna respuesta.

-_Hmp, debería sentarse más hacia delante, así todos la escucharían mejor_- en ese momento recordó otro detalle, ella se sentaba en las mesas del fondo, siempre lo hacía junto al amante de los perros, no hablaba con nadie más y lo más importante, nunca se le había tirado encima para pedirle una cita o para saber algo sobre su vida personal, así que no se tomó la molestia de odiarla y por lo tanto solo pasaba de ella. Fuera de eso nada más llamaba su atención sobre esa chica, hasta ahora.

El Instituto Konoha era el mejor de la ciudad, uno de los mejores del país de hecho, así que como es de esperarse no era nada barato costear tus estudios allí. Se sabe que todos los estudiantes provienen de familias renombradas y tienen un nivel económico un tanto elevado.

¿Por qué una chica que tiene acceso a tan costosa educación trabajaría en un maid café?

-_Tal vez lo hace por diversión_- Apenas terminó de formular la pregunta en el interior de su cabeza ya tenía una respuesta que lo libraba de seguir pensando en esa chica.

Justo cuando terminaba de despejar su cabeza una joven de cabellos castaños y un traje de maid igual al de Hinata lo interrumpió.

-¿Le puedo servir algo, ouji-sama?- dijo con voz suave la joven maid, dándole una sonrisa y apoyando una bandeja sobre su pecho, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_-¿ouji-sama?- _Debía ser una broma, había escuchado que en un maid café las camareras se toman muy en serio su trabajo, pero esto era demasiado.

-Solo tráeme un café, sin azúcar- respondió rápido, pues le parecía una situación sumamente tonta, apenas había entrado y ya quería irse del lugar.

-H..Hai, se lo traigo enseguida- contestó abriendo los ojos un tanto sorprendida y haciendo una profunda reverencia, se fue.

En cuanto la chica se había ido, su mente volvió a donde estaba antes de que ésta aparezca.

-_No hay forma de que alguien hiciera el ridículo de esa forma sólo por gusto_- Molesto por seguir perdiendo su tiempo en un tema totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba acostumbrado se dijo que esa chica podía hacer de su vida lo que quisiera y no era su problema. No pensaría en ello, por más rara que le resulte la situación.

-Aquí está su café, ouji-sama- la joven fingió una sonrisa, y tan pronto terminó de servir el café volvió a la cocina. Sasuke podía ser un joven muy apuesto pero transmitía un aura que daba miedo.

Bebió el café, dejo el dinero en la mesa y se fue, ya no le haría caso a su curiosidad, ésta solo le traía problemas.

.

.

.

- ¿Quie..re que le escriba algo en su moe moe omelette rice, ou..ouji-sama?- A pesar de haber conseguido el trabajo hace un par de meses ya, Hinata aún no se acostumbraba a la forma en que debía de tratar a los clientes. Éstos eran en su mayoría hombres y tenerles que hablar de esa forma era más que vergonzoso ¡si a ella le costaba hablar de forma normal hasta con una chica! Definitivamente existía otra Hinata en su cabeza, una que solo aparecía a la hora de trabajar.

- Haaai, puedes escribir "Love", Hina-chan?- El hombre al que atendía no debía ser muy mayor, tal vez tendría unos 20 años y parecía bastante amable, pero de alguna extraña forma, Hinata sentía que los clientes la examinaban todo el tiempo, de hecho podía asegurar que sus ojos tenían forma de corazón cada vez que ella se dirigía a ellos.

-Co..como desee, ouji-sama- Totalmente avergonzada, Hinata agarro el frasco que tenía chocolate líquido y con un temblor en las manos intento escribir lo que el cliente quería con la mejor letra posible.-Espero que disfrute su pedido- Aun avergonzada hizo una reverencia y se marchó a paso lento.

Una vez que llegó a la cocina dio un largo suspiro, liberando así su tensión y se sorprendió de ver allí a su compañera de trabajo, TenTen, un tanto deprimida.

-TenTen-san ¿sucede algo?- preguntó algo preocupada, TenTen era una persona muy enérgica, disfrutaba al máximo de su trabajo ya que era muy comunicativa y le encantaba conversar, desde el principio le había ayudado a cómo tratar con los clientes incluso ahora lo seguía haciendo, desde que la conocía nunca la había visto decaída.

-Hinata-chan!- dijo corriendo hacia ella y dándole un abrazo- ¡Acabo de atender al joven más apuesto que jamás hayan visto mis ojos!-

-¿Es ese un problema TenTen-san? – respondió intentando liberarse del abrazo, se sentía incómoda con ese tipo de muestras de afecto, no es que no le gustaran, es solo que no sabía que hacer debido a su timidez y eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

-No lo sería si se hubiera molestado en dirigirme la palabra de una forma más amable- soltó a Hinata mientras un pequeño puchero aparecía en sus labios.-Tenías que verlo, en cuanto le pregunte si le podía servir algo casi me atraviesa con la mirada!- exaltada siguió hablando mientras movía exageradamente las manos.-Solo pidió un café y luego se fue, ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra antes de irse-

-Mmm, lo siento TenTen-san, pero estoy segura de que lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste- añadió la peliazul con una tierna sonrisa.

-Eres tan tierna Hinata-chaan, lamentablemente estoy segura de que no volveré a ver a un galán así por aquí!- más abrazos y más pucheros.

El resto de la tarde pasó volando, eran las 6:00pm y por fin terminó su turno. Se dirigió al vestuario y se cambió a sus ropas habituales, no era nada muy elaborado como su uniforme de maid, vestía unos jeans grises con una remera negra y encima de ésta una chaqueta color lavanda, acompaño su vestimenta con unas converse negras y se sintió feliz ya que al fin llego el fin de semana, iba a poder ir a casa y ver a su hermana. Salió del vestuario y luego de despedirse de las chicas se dirigió a la estación de trenes.

Su vida luego del accidente de sus padres cambió drásticamente, ahora vivía nuevamente en Japón en la casa del hermano gemelo de su padre. Él las había recibido a ella y a su hermana sin problemas, incluso se hacía cargo de los gastos del instituto ya que Hinata aún no podía manipular el dinero que les habían dejado sus padres, debía cumplir los 18 años para tener acceso a el. Su tío era un hombre muy amable que las consentía en todo, siempre le compraba chocolates a su hermana y a ella le había dejado plantar algunas flores en el jardín, pero no quería ser una molestia, es por eso que decidió buscar un trabajo para poder salir de compras con su hermana de vez en cuando y también para ahorrar ante cualquier emergencia, no pretendía abusar de la amabilidad de su tío, además esa era una excusa para estar más tiempo fuera de casa, no quería estar cerca de su primo.

Al llegar a la estación de trenes tomó uno y fue directo a su hogar.

.

.

.

-Estoy en casa- Dijo mientras abría la puerta, la sala estaba completamente vacía así que se dirigió a la cocina, en donde tampoco estaba nadie. -¿Hanabi-chan?- se extrañó de no ver a su hermana ni en la sala ni en la cocina, después de todo se la pasaba viendo la televisión o comiendo. _-Debe estar haciendo su tarea en su habitación_- pensó. -Tal vez debería empezar a preparar la cena, haré curry con arroz para sorprender a Hanabi-

Contenta por la idea que se le había ocurrido puso en marcha su trabajo, una vez preparado el curry solo le quedaba cocinar el arroz, lo buscó con las manos en la alacena pero no podía encontrarlo así que se puso de puntitas para poder buscarlo con la vista, encontró una bolsa en el fondo de la alacena, levanto un brazo en la misma dirección y se propuso a bajarla pero en cuanto se estiró para agarrar la bolsa de arroz unas manos se posaron en su cintura y luego descendieron lentamente hasta rodear su cadera. Se tensó de inmediato y su nerviosismo solo empeoró cuando quien la estaba abrazando por la espalda posó su mentón en uno de sus hombros.

-¿Cocinando para mí, Hinata?- susurró cerca de su oído, haciendo que su aliento choque contra el cuello de su víctima.

-Ne..Neji-niisan, por favor..suéltame- intentaba zafarse de él pero no podía, su nerviosismo era palpable y la hacía sentirse un poco mareada, así que solo podía agarrarse de la alacena con una mano para mantener el equilibrio mientras que llevaba la otra a la altura de su pecho, se encontraba tan feliz de no haber visto a Neji en todos estos días y más por la llegada del fin de semana ya que éste se encontraba fuera de casa la mayoría del tiempo. Siempre era lo mismo, él solo aparecía para torturarla.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no soy tu hermano- dijo frunciendo el ceño bastante enojado, inclinándose más hacia Hinata.-¿Por qué no eres una buena chica y admites que estás haciendo todo esto para mí?- le encantaba verla rendida ante él, le daba una sensación de poder que no podía describir. Continuó su tortura pasando su nariz a lo largo su cuello, aspirando su aroma, desde la primera vez que lo había hecho se volvió adicto a la esencia que emanaba Hinata.-Anda, no me hagas esperar- perdiendo un poco la paciencia, lo dijo para luego terminar su recorrido, apartar un poco la chaqueta lavanda y besar el cuello de su prima.

-Yo..-soltando una especie de gemido intentó contestar al borde de las lágrimas.

-Neesan ya llegaste?-

Tan pronto escucharon esa frase, Neji la soltó molesto, odiaba que siempre viniera alguien a interrumpirlos, pero no se preocupó ya que terminaría encontrando la forma de quedarse a solas con ella aunque sea solo un momento.

-Hinata-neesan, que haces?- preguntó Hanabi entrando a la cocina, se extrañó de ver a Neji apoyado en la mesa justo detrás de su hermana, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

-Ha..Hanabi-chan, acabo de llegar del trabajo y pensé en hacer curry con arroz para la cena- contestó intentando disimular una sonrisa, si algo odiaba más que el acoso que sufría a manos de su primo, eso era preocupar a su hermanita.

-Espero que no sea curry picante, Hinata- dijo Neji con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-No te preocupes, Neji-niisan, sé que no te gustan las cosas picantes- añadió con las mejillas muy sonrojadas ya que aún estaba avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar, debía agradecer a Hanabi por aparecer en ese momento. Se dio la vuelta y continuó con su tarea.

-Bien- dijo Neji mientras salía de la cocina.

-Estas bien neesan? Estas muy roja- mencionó preocupada su hermanita.

-Estoy bien Hanabi-chan, solo tengo algo de calor- respondió con una sonrisa para no preocuparla y siguió cocinando mientras Hanabi seguía el camino de su primo e iba a ver televisión.

Justo cuando terminó y comenzó a poner las cosas en la mesa del comedor llegó su tío, tuvieron una cena familiar que la habría hecho muy feliz de no ser porque Neji la observaba todo el tiempo. Sabía lo que significaba esa mirada "_podemos continuar después"_ casi podía escucharlo decir eso.

Desde que se mudó a la casa de su tío, Neji nunca la había visto con buenos ojos, al principio solo la observaba con el ceño fruncido y se alejaba de ella, pero luego cuando empezaron a quedarse solos en la casa, había empezado a hablarle y no de una forma muy amable.

Un día simplemente la había acorralado contra la pared en uno de los pasillos de la casa para decirle que de verdad la odiaba. Nunca entendió el odio que le profesaba su primo, ella apenas lo conocía, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, éste cada vez se acercaba más a ella, le había comenzado a dar miedo quedarse sola con él, más cuando Neji decidía que quería hacerla sentir incómoda y la tocaba como hacía unos minutos lo estaba haciendo.

Esa era una de las razones más fuertes por las que buscó un trabajo, luego de comprobar que su primo pasaba totalmente de su hermana decidió aceptar el empleo en Maid latte, no quería quedarse sola en la casa con él.

Al terminar la cena lavó los platos y se dirigió a su habitación, había sido un día muy agotador así que tomó un baño rápido y se fue a dormir.

.

.

.

-Buen día Sasuke-kuuun ¿ya has revisado el presupuesto de este mes?- Gritaba una muy alegre Sakura mientras se acercaba hacia donde él se encontraba sentado.

El fin de semana se había terminado y era hora de volver a la rutina diaria del instituto.

-_Maldita sea_- se dijo a sí mismo ¿qué demonios estaba pensando cuando aceptó a Sakura Haruno en el consejo estudiantil? Debía admitir que la chica era muy ordenada y nunca se le perdían las cosas, era más que útil a la hora de trabajar en el consejo, pero a veces pensaba que no valía la pena tener que soportarla por eso, no pasaba un día sin que lo mire con ojos de cachorro esperando que acepte una cita ¡por Dios que necesitaba a alguien que haga su trabajo sin tener que molestarlo!

-Aun no Sakura y deja de gritar- añadió algo enojado, apenas eran las 6:45am no podía venir a joderlo tan temprano, esa loca tenía que estar bromeando.

-Pero Sasuke-kun, es muy importante que lo revises, debemos tener todas las cuentas a finales de mes y ya es el final de este mes- contestó una más tranquila Sakura que ya se encontraba sentada a su lado.

-Tsk, crees que no lo sé, es solo que ha habido mucho trabajo que revisar- estaba más que molesto, prácticamente le había dicho que no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo y lo peor de todo era que NO estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, con las actividades del club más las del consejo se quedaba sin tiempo y no podía hacer todo, necesitaba un asistente pero no había ningún chico responsable que cumpliera con los requisitos y todas las chicas eran una molestia, prefería dejar de dormir para hacer él solo los trabajos e informes que tener que soportar a otra como Sakura todo el día.

En ese momento escuchó la puerta abrirse y divisó a una pequeña chica entrar al salón, ésta intentaba hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible y sin dirigirle la palabra pasó de él para ubicarse en una de las mesas del fondo de la clase.

-_Hyuga..-_ era la segunda vez que se quedaba con ese apellido dándole vueltas en la cabeza.-_No podía ser tan mala idea ¿verdad?- _se dijo un tanto dudoso, vamos, debía admitir que era exactamente lo que necesitaba, esa muchacha apenas hacía ruido, de no ser porque sin respirar estaría muerta podría jurar que no lo hacía. Sabía que era buena con los estudios y nunca lo había molestado, con ella siendo su asistente estaba seguro de que su trabajo disminuiría notablemente, si tan solo pudiera convencerla de unírseles…

-Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó una sorprendida Sakura, ver a Sasuke sonreír era algo que tenía el placer de ver contadas veces, aunque sea solo una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sin responderle Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió hacia una de las mesas del fondo en donde se encontraba una distraída peliazul mirando por la ventana, ignorando completamente que Sasuke Uchiha se acercaba a ella para ofrecerle un trato.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí les traigo la continuación.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews, de verdad me dan ganas de escribir leerlos n.n**

**Imaginarnos a la tímida Hinata en un traje de maid es algo poco común xD pero en este cap vemos que tiene sus razones y aparte se vería adorable, hasta a cubito de hielo Uchiha le gusta xD**

**Espero que sigan pasando por aquí y me sigan apoyando.**

**Besitos :***


End file.
